


Virgin Lemonade

by SteelDollS



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: AkaiKai, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shota, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/pseuds/SteelDollS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaito x Kaito. Kaito's older brother, Akaito, has been acting cold towards him recently. What Kaito doesn't know is that Akaito's hitting puberty is making it harder for him to ignore his younger brother. </p><p>Warnings: shota, sibling incest, yaoi, explicit sexual content. Discontinued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had started off as a good day; Kaito's mom had made pancakes with chocolate chips in them, and the young, blue-haired boy didn't get scolded even when he poured way more syrup than he could possibly finish over them, creating an enormous, messy puddle that literally dripped off his plate and onto the table as he tried to eat his breakfast. 

The crimson-haired woman was distracted with a shopping list at the dining table, and Kaito's sticky mouth stretched into a big grin as he realized he wasn't going to get scolded for abusing the quantity of sugar on his already-sweet pancakes.

Kaito's youthful blue eyes picked out his older brother, sitting quietly at the table and getting ready to eat his own pancakes in a more subdued manner. To Kaito's mind, there was a lot of age difference between Kaito and his older brother. Kaito equated Akaito's age to the status of an adult, although the crimson-haired male acted immature on his own often enough, despite already being a teenager.

Akaito reached over to grab the syrup, and frowned at the container when he saw that it was empty. His crimson eyes glanced at Kaito's plate, and he scowled a little at his little brother. Kaito's wide blue eyes stared back at Akaito's narrowed eyes, and he gulped his messy mouthful of pancake-dripping-syrup down his little throat.

"You took all the syrup," Akaito said accusingly, and frowned deeper. Kaito tried a cute little smile, and it came out crookedly on his small face. Kaito pulled back a little at Akaito's darkening scowl that followed, as his older brother looked at the growing puddle of syrup decorating- not Kaito's plate- but the table around it.

"Umm," Kaito mumbled, and gulped again, nervously. Was Akaito going to get mad? His older brother had been getting mad at him a lot, lately, and Kaito didn't like it. He missed the nice version of his brother. 

Akaito reached out to Kaito's plate and pulled it in front of himself.

"Hey!" Kaito yelled, appalled. "That's mine!"

"You took all of the syrup, brat. That means half of it's mine," Akaito reasoned and tilted Kaito's plate over his own pancakes, draining the excess syrup onto his own breakfast. Kaito's little face scrunched up furiously.

"Give that back, it's mine, it's mine!" Kaito yelled and got up from his chair. Akaito put Kaito's plate back down, sugar-sogged pancakes and all, and raised his unimpressed eyes to take in Kaito's flushed, angry gaze. Kaito's little fists were balled up, clenched tight at the unfairness.

Kaito rushed forwards and reached for the plate to take it back, and Akaito grabbed his small, sticky hand as he did so. 

"Hey, watch it! Be careful!" Akaito yelped, trying to avoid Kaito upsetting his own breakfast in his haste to reclaim the pancakes. Kaito struggled against his brother's grip, furious tears rising in his round blue eyes.

"Onii-chan! Give it back!" Kaito yelled again. Akaito raised his eyes to Kaito's, and froze in his seat, unspeaking, unmoving. His pupils went a little large as he held the struggling, sticky, little hand.

"Akaito, let Kaito go," Their mom scolded, distractedly, glancing up from where she was frowning down at her list. The female voice brought Akaito back to his senses, and he scowled deeply, pushing Kaito away from the table. 

Kaito stumbled and caught himself, his angry tears turning into rejection and frustration. "You're mean, onii-chan!" Kaito yelled. 

Akaito got up from the table suddenly, making the dishes rattle as he slammed his hands against the table noisily. Kaito flinched back, glaring through his tears at his brother, as Akaito turned away and left without a word, leaving his breakfast behind, untouched.

"Akaito, come back and finish your breakfast!" Their mom called after the crimson-haired male, but Akaito ignored her completely and slammed the door shut to his room behind him. She sighed and shook her head, muttering, "teenagers," as an explaination, and tried to ignore her son's rude behavior.

Kaito gaped after Akaito's retreated form, and his little lips trembled as tears fell down his sticky cheeks. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. Why was Akaito so mean to him lately?

Kaito got back into his chair silently and scooted his pancakes back in front of him. They didn't look so delicious now that there wasn't a lake of syrup around them. Kaito sulkily stabbed a piece of pancake and shoved it in his mouth. The sugary taste was a little comforting, but he was still mad and upset.

Akaito onii-chan was a jerk.

Kaito stabbed another piece of pancake and imagined he was stabbing his older brother with the fork instead of his breakfast. Kaito stared down at his pancakes and smiled a little. Akaito would cry like Kaito was crying, and then he would know that Kaito was mad. Feeling a little vindicated at his imagination, Kaito chomped through the next mouthfuls of pancake.

That would teach Akaito onii-chan to be mean.


	2. Chapter 2

Akaito leaned his head back against his bedroom door, closing his eyes. He reached his hand up to run it through his hair, as if to clear his thoughts, but noticed that there was some stickiness on it. Syrup.

Akaito stared down at his hand as if it were some sort of alien lifeform. He slowly lowered his mouth and licked at the stickiness, tasting the sugar. Kaito's little hand must have left the residue there. The younger boy had had syrup all around his mouth, and all over his hand where it had gripped his fork. 

Akaito let his mind wander, wondering briefly about the flavor. Would Kaito's sticky mouth taste just like the syrup? He shook his crimson hair suddenly, refusing to go down that train of thought, but he found himself bringing his hand up again, to his lips, to lick the taste there again.

Akaito sighed. "This is messed up," He said softly to himself.

Akaito knew he loved his little brother. He had, ever since their mom had brought the tiny little bluenette home that first day. He could clearly remember Kaito's wide blue baby eyes staring up at him, remember the feeling of Kaito's tiny little hand squeezing on his index finger as Akaito stared dumbly down at the little bundle that was Kaito. It was one of Akaito's first clear memories.

But lately, Kaito had only been riling him up. His temper tantrums, which Akaito had always simply tolerated, his being nosy and trying to sneak into Akaito's room, his demands for Akaito to play with him... his blue eyes trembling a little with angry tears as Akaito refused.

Akaito wanted to touch the bluenette. Wanted to play. Wanted to tease him, to hold him, to swing him up into a hug, but...

Akaito's traitorous hand fell down against the front of his pants, touching lightly. Yeah... it was hard. Akaito's crimson eyes narrowed slightly and he rested bonelessly back against the door, feeling like a naughty, bad guy as he thought of his little brother and touched himself.

Kaito's slightly puffy cheeks, round with his cute baby fat. Kaito's stubborn, pouting little mouth as he sulked when he didn't get his way. Kaito's blue, blue eyes, just as startling as the first time Akaito first looked into them, meeting Akaito's own eyes. Seeing Akaito. Kaito's... smile...

Akaito groaned softly in frustration to himself. He knew this was a bad path, he knew it. But he couldn't help fantasizing. He knew it was wrong to want Kaito in this way. It's why he had, more and more, been pushing Kaito away. It was for his own good, really.

Akaito unzipped his pants, the sound of the zipper scolding to his ears. He pulled his underwear down enough so that he had access to his hardened cock. His fingers trailed slowly up and down its length, teasing it. Akaito's breath came in little puffs as he abandoned his ethics and let his imagination have its way.

Imagined that his long, slender fingers were Kaito's shorter, softer, pudgier ones, still sticky with syrup. They would be smaller than Akaito's hands... Akaito pulled some of his fingers away, rubbing his erection with only a couple fingers, imagining they were Kaito's.

Akaito closed his eyes again, stroking himself up and down, increasing the pressure, but refusing to use more than a couple of fingers. He remembered Kaito's face, so close to his own, at the breakfast table. Kaito's outraged expression on that cute little face, covered messily in syrup. The soft, pink, little lips on his face, yelling at Akaito.

Would those little, tiny pink lips taste like the syrup they had been covered in, too?

Akaito groaned as softly as he could as his pleasure increased. As he stroked harder, more quickly, more demandingly, Akaito thought about those small, soft-looking pink lips. What it would be like to taste the syrup there. What it would feel like to kiss against them, lick against them. What it would feel like to have Kaito kiss Akaito back... on his face, leaving sticky traces of syrup everywhere... on his hard cock, which twitched and released a drop of precum at the thought.

What it would feel like to bring Kaito's small body to him in a hug, feeling his childish warmth, the softness of his rounded, little body... to touch against his skin, to taste against his skin... would it be sweet, too? Like the syrup? Or would it have a different flavor?

Akaito's breath was quick as he gave up the pretense at using only a few fingers, grabbing his cock fully with his whole hand and stroking it more desperately. But as he did so, instead of feeling better, instead of feeling more fulfilling, the pleasure dropped off slightly, as he lost some of his fantasy. 

Akaito banged his head backwards against the door softly, and returned to just using a few of his fingers. His erection instantly regained its strength, and his pleasure increased again as well. He breathed raggedly, giving in utterly to the fantasy in his mind. He wanted that pleasure. He wanted to come.

He wanted to come.

"Akaito! It's time for school!" His mom yelled through the door. Akaito jerked guiltily, suddenly pulling his hand away from his length as if he'd been burned. He panted lightly, stared wide-eyed down at his raging erection that was still crying out for release.

"I-I'll be right there!" Akaito's uncharacteristic stutter didn't garner a reply, and he stared, appalled, downwards. Should he... finish? Akaito felt a drop of sweat roll down his back. Anxiously, he reached forward to his cock again, touching it. 'Mom would kill me if she knew I was doing this,' He thought, a little wild-eyed.

Akaito's fingers suddenly found new determination, intent on coming as quickly as possible, and rapidly stroked against his cock. It was no good, it was frustrating, it was impossible. Every little noise made him tense, and the pressure of the timing was terrible. But he couldn't go out, go to school, sporting a huge hard-on. Especially not in front of Kaito.

"Come on," Akaito whispered to himself, pleasure and stress warring inside of his mind. "Don't think about it, just do it."

Kaito's tiny, sticky little hand. Kaito's round, shimmering blue eyes. Kaito's small, pink lips. Akaito sighed, relaxing. It was working. 

...Kaito's soft little body. ...Kaito's cute voice, scolding him... laughing... The warm feeling of Kaito squirming against him in a hug.

"Kaito," The name dropped from Akaito's mouth so quietly, there was no way anyone outside the door would have been able to hear it. Hearing the name from his own lips jolted a feeling of want up Akaito's stomach. His cock twitched and he moaned softly again, "Kaito, Kaito... ughnn..."

Kaito's soft, sticky, little mouth... wrapping itself around Akaito's hard cock. Akaito's length disappearing, one inch at a time, into that small, dark, lovely, warm, sticky cavern... those tiny, soft lips wrapping erotically around him... The mental image blotted out the rest of the room, and Akaito tensed hard, cried out lightly, and released into his hand.

Akaito panted, staring down at the white substance. Lifted it to his lips and took a curious taste of it. His mind wondering, lazily now, whether Kaito's own cum tasted like this. He relaxed against the door once more, the good feelings of his climax distracting him from his guilt at using his little brother as masturbation fodder.

"AKAITO! It's time to go! You're going to be late to school!" His mom called out, pressure in her voice. Akaito sweatdropped, shook himself, and tucked his softening member back into his pants, rezipped them, and grabbed his bookbag quickly.

"I said, I'm coming!" Akaito called back and opened the door to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaito snuck down the hallway, a small grin plastered on his naughty little face. He looked right and left, and tiptoed like a ninja towards his onii-chan's room. The door was ajar, and Akaito wasn't home yet.

"Heh heh heh," Kaito's youthful voice giggled as he slipped inside, unmolested. His clear blue eyes scanned the room, picking out Akaito's video game system. The older, crimson-haired male had gotten a new game, and hadn't let Kaito play it. Kaito was going to fix that problem, right now.

Kaito jumped at hearing a sound coming from outside Akaito's room, but it was just his mom moving around and putting things away. Enboldened, Kaito grinned again and turned the TV screen on. He hit the switch for the game system, and plopped his young little butt down on the floor in front of the TV, leaning forward with his eyes shining in excitement.

The game came on, and Kaito giggled a little more, mashing buttons randomly on the controller, not knowing what did what, and just trying to learn by experimentation. His eyes widened a little at the subject matter on the screen as there was some violence going on the title screen.

Kaito was so distracted by the game that he didn't hear the front door open, hear Akaito walking down the hall, or see the closed door to Akaito's bedroom open quietly. He jerked at the sudden unexpected voice snapping at him from nowhere,

"What are you doing, Kaito?"

"Uh," Kaito dropped the remote controller, eyes wide as he took in Akaito standing over him, his arms crossed, looking displeased. "P-playing... a game..?" Kaito tried his signature little smile that screamed 'I'm cute, so don't be mad, right?' It often worked, but not this time.

Akaito scowled and grabbed the controller, putting it back where it belonged, and turned back to Kaito, who was looking around like he was about to run away. When Kaito noticed Akaito's gaze, he grinned again, nervously.

"I told you before that that game is not for little kids. It's for grown-ups. Mom will get mad at /both/ of us if she finds out I let you play an adult game. Besides, this is /my/ game system, so keep your hands off it unless I say you can play it. You got it?" Akaito didn't mean for his voice to come out so harshly, but Kaito's blue eyes rounded and moistened a little with unhappy tears.

"I'm not a little kid!" Kaito almost shouted, feeling ashamed at being caught, feeling rejected, yet again, by his admired older brother. "I'm an adult! I can do adult things! I can play adult games! You're so mean to me lately, onii-chan! I don't like it!"

Kaito breathed hard as he finished shouting out his feelings, and flinched as Akaito moved closer in front of him. Kaito trained his eyes on the floor sulkily, anxiously, not willing to meet Akaito's eyes and be scolded further.

"Mom doesn't think you're an adult," Akaito's voice was quiet, instead of angry. Kaito's eyes widened and he kept staring at the floor as his brother continued to speak. "You don't want to get in trouble, do you? You say you're an adult but you're really just a little kid. You can't do adult things, Kaito. It... you just... you're a kid, not an adult. You're still so little."

At this, Kaito raised his eyes back up, feeling angry for no good reason. "So then don't tell mom. I can play the game! I /am/ an adult." Kaito straightened up further, as if to gain a little more height was to prove his maturity level. "I'm not little anymore. I'm a big boy, and I can play adult things."

Akaito was watching Kaito so very intently, and there was a weird expression on his face for a minute. His hand reached out and touched against Kaito's cheek. Kaito stayed still, thinking to himself that it had been a long time since his onii-chan had ruffled his hair affectionately, or hugged him, or given him any kind of friendly touch. Kaito closed his eyes a little as he stared back at Akaito, calming down a bit.

"Kaito..." Akaito's soft voice was almost inaudible. "Do you really want to be an adult? To do adult things? Like play that video game... or other things. Things you can't tell mom about. Things you can't tell anyone about. Nobody else will think of you as adult, you know. Only me. You'll get in trouble if anyone found out. We both would."

Kaito's blue eyes widened further as they digested Akaito's words. Akaito onii-chan thought of Kaito as an adult? Or he would? Kaito nodded anxiously, watching Akaito's face closely. "I'm an adult, I really am. I can keep a secret. I promise I won't get in trouble. Please, onii-chan?"

Akaito's hand flattened out to cup Kaito's small cheek, feeling its soft babyfat, and turning Kaito's head to gaze even more directly at Akaito. Kaito blinked, but looked stubbornly back with his wide blue eyes.

"Can you really? If you did 'adult' things with me," Akaito's breathing had quickened a little, and his own crimson eyes were as wide as Kaito's blue ones. "Do you want me to make you an adult, Kaito? I... want to. If you can prove it to me, that you're really a grown-up now... I'll let you. Play that game. It would be our little secret. Both of those things. Our secrets."

Kaito frowned a little, anxiously, not quite sure what Akaito meant by other adult things than playing the game. But he badly wanted to be recognized as an adult by his older brother, to be recognized as on Akaito's level of maturity. If Kaito was an adult, he could play the game, and maybe Akaito would also start being nice to him again. Kaito nodded suddenly, full of determination, but then a little doubt.

"W-what kind of adult things do I need to do to... prove it, onii-chan? Because I am," Kaito added quickly. "I really am an adult, I can prove it. I really, really can, onii-chan."

"Adult things like... kissing, Kaito?" Akaito seemed suddenly trepid, and dropped his hand away from Kaito's face. "Or... I... no, this is a bad idea. This is a bad idea. You should go, Kaito. You should go back to your room now."

Akaito turned away, and Kaito wanted to scream at him. 

"No! And, what's adult about kissing! I kiss you and mom and dad all the time, and-" Kaito started to ramble, desperate to prove himself.

"Not that kind. Those are kisses on the cheek. I mean kissing like adult kisses," Akaito mumbled softly, staring at the floor and clenching his fists at his sides. He refused to meet Kaito's displeased eyes.

Kaito frowned, and ran over to Akaito's side, pulling at one of his fists insistently, until the crimson-haired male finally looked back at him. Akaito looked upset, and Kaito wondered why his brother was mad yet again.

"I can... I can do adult kisses too," Kaito offered up, seriously, staring at Akaito and willing him to give Kaito a chance. "I... I don't know how to do it, but you can show me, you can show me onii-chan, and, then I can prove it to you. I'm an adult, I am, really, so don't tell me to go to my room. I won't tell anybody. I promise!"

Akaito's head lifted a little bit more as Kaito continued his speech, taking in his little brother's determined, slightly pudgy, soft childish face, his sparking blue eyes, his soft little lips. Akaito's own eyes narrowed slightly and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch Kaito's cheek again, even though his heart was screaming at him to stop.

"If I kiss you, I'm going to want to do even more adult things with you, Kaito. You're just a kid yet, you're not an adult. You've never done this kind of stuff. If I do this with you, you really will be an adult afterwards," Akaito's mouth felt dry as he spoke the words, his heart hammering against his chest.

But Kaito wasn't going away, wasn't going to his room. Wasn't even yelling at him or calling him a jerk, or stupid, or mean. The little bluenette was just staring back into Akaito's eyes seriously, as if challenging him. As if tempting him. Kaito's soft little pink lips opened.

"So make me an adult," the words came out and froze in Akaito's blood. Akaito knew in his mind that his little brother had no idea what he had just said, but suddenly, it felt like Akaito's blood was boiling, and his hand trembled against Kaito's soft cheek.

"It might not feel good at first, it might even hurt a little bit, Kaito," Akaito couldn't believe it was his own voice saying these words to his little brother. "And we'll have to be very, very quiet. If mom ever finds out, it'll be bad for both of us. Really, really bad. Do you still want me to... I... even knowing that? Kaito... I..."

Kaito nodded his little head again, his soft blue hair shimmering a little in the light of Akaito's room. Akaito's fingers ached to touch it, and he let his hand trail up the side of Kaito's head to ruffle the bluenette's hair slightly. It felt so good against his fingers, and Kaito smiled a little at the gesture.

"I can do it, onii-chan. I fell off my bike and scraped my knees and didn't even cry before. So it's okay even if it hurts a little bit," Kaito drew himself up tall again, and Akaito smiled a little, hysterically, at the blatant lie. Kaito had indeed scraped his knees, but then wailed like a banshee afterwards.

"I'll try to make sure it doesn't hurt, Kaito," Akaito swallowed, wondering if he was really going through with this. Wondering briefly whether maybe this was some kind of weird, crazy dream, from being frustrated with Kaito's proximity recently. Akaito looked at his little brother's soft, slightly rounded body, and swallowed again. Was it weird to think of a little kid as being sexy? Akaito thought it was. There was something wrong with him, that he wanted Kaito this way.

"Nobody can find out, okay, Kaito?" Akaito whispered softly and leaned his head forward towards Kaito. The little bluenette stood still as Akaito's crimson hair brushed against his cheeks, and Akaito pressed his lips softly against Kaito's in a gentle kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaito stared at Akaito as his older brother brushed his lips against Kaito's lips. They felt warm, comforting, soft, and a little dry. Akaito's face was so close to Kaito's, and his eyes were closed peacefully as he pressed his kiss against Kaito's little lips.

Kaito's eyes closed a little bit too, feeling a little excited. He was going to be an adult. His older brother was going to acknowledge him, play with him again, like him again, be nice to him... and all he had to do was have a soft, nice kiss? It seemed amazing, but Kaito stilled his energetic little body and let Akaito press his lips even more firmly against him, slightly demandingly.

Akaito opened his mouth the tiniest amount, teasing his tongue outwards to taste against Kaito's lips. Kaito jolted a little, blinking. He pulled back slightly, confused.

"W-what..?" Kaito asked his older brother, who was now staring at him with lidded eyes that had an expression in them that Kaito had never seen before. Akaito took a deep, long breath, and responded very softly.

"I told you, an adult kiss is different than a little kid's kiss. To do an adult kiss, I have to... taste your mouth, Kaito," Akaito breathed softly, and Kaito noticed that his older brother was trembling slightly.

"Oh..." Kaito flushed a little and looked down, remembering that Akaito had explained that the kiss would be different than usual. He looked back up again through his lovely dark eyelashes, feeling suddenly a little shy. "Um... okay."

Kaito puckered his little lips back up and stared his blue eyes at Akaito, who smiled a little shakily at the funny expression Kaito was making on his face as a result of it. Akaito took another deep breath, leaning forward again, and licked lightly against Kaito's cherry pink lips, before pressing their mouths together once again.

...

Kaito /did/ taste sweet. But it wasn't the flavor of syrup, Akaito thought to himself through the haze and fog of his overexcited brain. Kaito's small lips were soft, soft, wonderful, wet and warm, as Akaito licked against them and probed his tongue gently against the opening of Kaito's mouth to taste even deeper inside.

His little brother was relaxed into the kiss, and when Akaito peeked his eyes open he saw that Kaito had closed his own blue eyes. His little face looked tranquil, but had an edge of determination to it. Akaito's stomach clenched as he realized he was really doing this. The person underneath his lips was really Kaito.

His sweet, beautiful, obnoxious, lovely, sexy little baby brother. He was touching, was kissing, Kaito.

Akaito let a small noise out of his throat as his tongue touched against Kaito's soft, muscular little tongue. It was wet, warm... tasted good. As Akaito insistently rubbed Kaito's tongue back and forth with his own, Kaito suddenly tried to match his older brother, and licked back with his own tiny tongue.

Akaito thought he would fall over from the jolt to his groin at Kaito's unexpected actions. The little kid was seducing him, and Akaito couldn't get enough. He reached his trembling hand out and gently grabbed Kaito's shining blue hair, feeling its softness in his grip, and forcing Kaito's head even closer to his own, as he kissed more deeply, more demandingly.

Kaito started to squirm against his gentle grip after a few moments, and Akaito pulled back, panting a little bit, a small string of saliva connecting their mouths for a brief second before snapping cooly in the air. Kaito took a deep breath of air as he tried to get his breath back. 

Akaito stared at the young boy, stared at those slightly opened lips breathing in air. Trailed his eyes upwards past Kaito's rounded cheeks to his blue eyes, that were still slightly closed, and met Akaito's crimson eyes head on. Akaito swallowed.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" The whisper out of Akaito's mouth didn't even sound like his own voice. Kaito looked back at his older brother, gathering his wits back to him, and squaring his little shoulders adorably. 

Akaito could practically see the wheels turning in his little brother's head: 'So there's more, than just the kiss?' Kaito nodded after a second, making his decision.

"I'm sure, onii-chan. I can do it. Tell me what to do. Make me an adult," Kaito demanded once he had fully caught his breath. 

Akaito almost groaned to himself. He shook himself, wondering what he was doing, as he heard his voice replying quietly to Kaito.

"Okay, Kaito. Listen, you know where the vaseline is in the bathroom, right? If you really want to go through with this," Akaito started to lose his courage, but finished his words almost numbly, "...go and get it, and come right back here. Don't let mom see you or tell her what we're doing. This is super important, Kaito. You absolutely can't tell anybody what we're doing, not ever. We'll both get in more trouble than you can imagine if anyone finds out. Do you understand? This is /our/ secret. Yours and mine."

Kaito nodded his little head quickly, feeling a swelling of sudden pride within his chest that his beloved older brother was trusting him with an adult secret. A secret that was only theirs! Well, it was only right, because Kaito was going to be an adult too. And when he was an adult, he and Akaito could do whatever they wanted. 

Kaito was going to prove himself, and then, he and Akaito would be together forever, and Akaito would never call him a baby or a little kid again, and they would play whenever they wanted, even if it was adult games. Kaito was going to be an adult!

Kaito smiled excitedly to himself at the thought as he ran out of the door, checking carefully to make sure nobody saw him, and ran to the bathroom to get what Akaito had asked for. He climbed up on the toilet seat to be able to reach the contents of the bathroom cabinet, and grinned to himself as he grabbed the container of vaseline.

"Just you wait, onii-chan!" Kaito said to himself, his blue eyes shining excitedly. He giggled a little and held the container firmly in his little hands, as he slipped back down off of the toilet seat. Kaito quieted himself, despite his growing excitement, so that he could sneak back to Akaito's room stealthily, just like a super ninja ranger from TV.

Kaito ran down the hall silently, unobserved, and very quietly closed Akaito's door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Akaito watched as his little brother ran out into the hallway, an excited look on the bluenette's face that the young boy was terrible at hiding. Akaito's heart was hammering against his chest. His head felt funny, like he wasn't thinking straight. Akaito took several long, slow, deep breaths.

With no Kaito directly in front of him, Akaito's brain started to function somewhat again, and the crimson-haired boy ran both his hands through his hair.

"What... what am I doing?" Akaito whispered to himself. "I'm losing my mind. This is Kaito. This is... Kaito... I..."

Akaito shook his head hard from side to side, trying to dislodge some logic inside of his own brain. But his head was still buzzing, and it was hard to think clearly. He knew what he wanted. He'd be an idiot to not know, after the types of fantasies he'd been indulging in.

"But it's wrong. Isn't it..?" Akaito asked himself desperately, needing an answer but finding none.

The door to the bedroom opened silently, and a triumphant little Kaito reappeared in front of Akaito, holding up the jar of vaseline like a prize. Something twisted in Akaito's gut as he took in the image. Kaito's smile faltered as he noticed the conflicted, tormented look on Akaito's face.

"Are you okay, onii-chan?" That soft, high voice was so sweet to Akaito's ears, as Kaito began to look a little upset. "You're... not going to change your mind, are you?"

Kaito's little pink lips quivered slightly and his clear blue eyes started to fill with tears when Akaito didn't respond. The older boy just stared down at the small bluenette, feeling trapped and terrified, feeling want, feeling need, feeling /wrong./ Akaito's crimson eyes widened a little as Kaito held the vaseline to his chest and started to cry.

"I d-d-d-on't w-want you t-to change your m-m-mind," Kaito hiccupped through his little boy tears. Akaito's chest crushed, and he couldn't stop himself from stepping forward and kneeling to grab Kaito into a tight, warm hug.

"Kaito," Akaito whispered helplessly, feeling the soft little body squished against him in a hug, feeling Kaito's damp little cheeks against his neck as he hugged his little brother closer. "Kaito... Kaito..."

The closeness of Kaito's small body, the subtle, little boy scent of his body, the silky softness of his cheek against Akaito's neck was robbing the crimson-haired boy of his conflicted ethics. 

Akaito moved his head a little, rubbing his cheek slightly against Kaito's, hungry for the feeling of their closeness. Kaito's soft blue hair tickled against him, teased him with the scent of bubble bath shampoo. Akaito took a deep breath of those combined scents, of cleanness and of Kaito.

Akaito felt Kaito's body trembling against him, felt the damp tears on his little cheeks. Akaito pulled back slightly and sat back on his legs, looking earnestly into Kaito's eyes, desperate to find the answers he was seeking in those beautiful blue eyes.

Kaito sniffled, and swallowed, staring back at Akaito with wide eyes. Trepidly, he asked, "I-I w-want you to m-make m-me an a-adult, onii-chan. I want to. P-please? Don't c-change your mind." Those blue eyes wobbled up at Akaito, and the older boy's lips tightened a little bit, frowned.

Akaito's face, stressed and anxious, suddenly softened, and he reached back out to Kaito, touching the younger boy's cheek once again. Kaito stared back quietly, still holding the vaseline, waiting worridly for his older brother's response. "P-please?" Kaito asked again, hopefully.

"Kaito..." Akaito's whisper was so soft, sounded gentle to Kaito's ears. Kaito smiled a little, slightly more hopeful at his brother's tone of voice. "Kaito... I... do you... you know... that I..."

Kaito tilted his little head a bit and touched the hand cupping his cheek, warming Akaito's bigger hand with his own tiny one. "Do I know that you what, onii-chan?"

Akaito closed his eyes, his face very still. "Do you know that I love you?" The voice was nothing but a whisper.

Kaito smiled bigger, rubbing his face against Akaito's hand. "Of course I know that. I love you too, onii-chan."

Akaito's crimson eyes opened up again at that, stared into Kaito's earnest, childish ones, and an expression of pain and joy passed briefly over his face. Kaito frowned a little, confused and somewhat worried at the weird expression. Was Akaito going to get mad all of a sudden again? Would he kick Kaito out?

"Is this really okay?" Akaito asked quietly, seriously, a strange note to his voice. "Doing this with you? Are you totally sure?"

Kaito's smile returned in a big way. His heart thrilled. Akaito wasn't going to kick him out, he would really make Kaito an adult after all? Kaito nodded, his excitement and pleased look returning to his face. Akaito's eyes closed just a little bit at that, and he brought Kaito's face back, closer to his own.

"I love you, Kaito..."

Kaito smiled at his older brother with shining eyes. He knew what Akaito was doing now, and pursed his little lips outwards in a funny expression as Akaito's mouth softly met his own tiny, soft mouth once more. When Akaito's tongue touched his lips, Kaito opened his mouth and touched his small tongue against Akaito's larger, wet one.

Akaito made a soft sound against Kaito's mouth as he pulled the small child closer, wanting to touch and taste. Feeling like, with Kaito's okay, maybe it would be okay? Maybe? After all? Strong, firm hands touched Kaito's soft little body, feeling up underneath the edge of Kaito's t-shirt, touching Kaito's skin.

He knew he wasn't thinking straight, but in this moment, all that mattered to Akaito was the tiny, squirming little boy who was kissing him back. All that mattered to Akaito was Kaito's high little voice echoing again and again in his mind:

'I love you too, onii-chan.' 'I want to.' 'Make me an adult.' '...Please...'

Akaito's arms gripped around the small bluenette even tighter, only relaxing slightly when he felt Kaito's own arms wrapping themselves tightly around Akaito, as well.

"I want to... I love you." Akaito's harsh whisper ached with his longing. "Kaito, I love you."

Kaito smiled against his older brother's lips, pecking more little kisses against Akaito's mouth as he hugged his big brother close with his small, determined arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Akaito's kisses wanted more, more, and his tongue delved again and again into Kaito's sweet little mouth, tasting, touching, yearning, longing. Kaito kissing him back only egged him on. Feeling the soft, wet, warm, muscular little tongue touching against his own larger, seeking tongue made Akaito's head feel fuzzy, light.

Akaito's heart was slamming against his chest, his mouth was almost drooling against Kaito's. His hands had minds of their own, palms-down flat against Kaito's soft, soft belly, going upwards a little bit at a time, lifting Kaito's shirt up over his tummy and up to his chest; finally grabbing against the fabric and lifting it up off of his little brother's blue head.

Kaito lifted his arms, like he would for his mom undressing him, letting Akaito take his top off easily, and the crimson-haired male moved his lips lower, down from Kaito's neck, to lick and taste against the skin of Kaito's soft little neck, to kiss against the soft, sensitive skin there. Kaito found himself shivering slightly as Akaito pressed his hungry mouth in closer, sucking lightly on Kaito's flesh.

"Onii-chan..." Kaito's soft voice went right to Akaito's groin area, and the crimson-haired male stopped himself from jutting his hip out to seek release. Akaito's soft lips met softer flesh, and moved even further downwards, tasting, kissing, nipping against Kaito's collarbone. Moving even further down to Kaito's soft, pink, little boy nipple, and licking against it longingly, elicting yet another small shiver from the young boy.

It felt, it tasted, so good. Akaito's seeking mouth closed over Kaito's tiny little nipple, sucking it, flicking against it with his wet tongue. Kaito mewled a little bit, and the sound made Akaito groan. Akaito's hands tightened around Kaito's body, pulling the young boy closer to him, wanting more. Kaito's soft, pliant flesh didn't struggle, and the youth allowed himself to be held closer by his needy older brother.

Akaito's mouth gave the same treatment to Kaito's other soft little nipple, then moved south again, over the soft expanse of Kaito's slightly rounded, smooth, elastic little belly. The feeling of the creamy, soft flesh there made Akaito groan lightly despite himself. 

Kaito giggled suddenly as Akaito found a ticklish spot on the young boy's stomach. Akaito's crimson eyes narrowed to himself as his groin started to throb in earnest, and he licked and nipped against that place more. Kaito's giggle burst out into full-throttled laughter and he squirmed his body against Akaito's face.

"Onii-chan, that tickles!" Kaito laughed a light, high-pitched, cute little helpless laugh. The feeling of Kaito's small, soft, sexy body writhing against Akaito's face was almost too much for him, and he rubbed his cheek and forehead against the soft, creamy flesh. Kaito calmed down, still grinning from the ticklish feeling, and looked his small blue head downwards at Akaito's crimson hair next to his belly.

Akaito breathed hard as he hooked his fingers into Kaito's tiny waistband, then pulled his little brother's pants and underwear down. Kaito's blue eyes widened at this, though he let his older brother do it. The two had taken baths before, though it had been some time, so it's not like Akaito had never seen Kaito's little body naked before, but... Kaito was still a little worried. He knew that his mom usually scolded him for being naked in front of other people. Was he going to get in trouble?

"You're so sexy," Akaito breathed out, as he stared at Kaito's nude little body, and smiled up at the bluenette. Kaito flushed a little, and smiled nervously back.

"I'm big now," Kaito offered, hoping to further prove himself in the eyes of his older brother. "I grew up a lot!"

Akaito's eyes closed just slightly. "Yeah. You're amazing, Kaito. I want to kiss you all over. Adult kisses. Everywhere..."

Kaito flushed again, happily. Akaito had complimented him, thought he was amazing! And he wanted to give Kaito even more attention. Kaito liked Akaito's adult kisses on his lips and body. They were a little different, a little strange, but they felt nice and warm and comfortable... as long as they weren't someplace ticklish.

Kaito's blue eyes met with Akaito's crimson ones, and the teenager smiled a kind of strange-looking, dreamy smile back at the young boy. Kaito smiled widely back, and jutted his belly towards Akaito again. 

"It's okay if you want to kiss me, adult kisses, onii-chan. I'm big now. I'm a grown-up. I can do adult kisses lots," Kaito's high little voice piped up again and paired with his bright smile. Akaito let loose a very long, slightly shaky sigh, his crimson eyes darkening at Kaito's words, and daringly moved his hands a little further down Kaito's soft, silky torso.

The feeling of Kaito's skin, of being able to touch the little bluenette however he wanted, was making Akaito lose his sanity. He rubbed his face against Kaito's rounded little belly, his crimson hair tickling just slightly against the bluenette. His lips sought flesh, and kissed their way down to Kaito's small, little boy hips.

Kaito squirmed again, the feelings of Akaito's mouth on his upper thigh and hip making his stomach feel a little funny. It was a good kind of funny, though, and he didn't want his older brother to stop. Akaito paused for a moment as his mouth sought closer and closer to Kaito's small, mostly-soft cock, then his tongue darted out to taste Kaito's length.

A jolt shocked Kaito's groin, and his hips pushed outwards towards Akaito's warm, wet tongue. Akaito opened his mouth and Kaito felt Akaito's soft lips wrapping themselves around his small cock, then pushing forward and Kaito was enveloped in soft, hot, wet warmth. Kaito cried out lightly at the sensation, rocking forward into the good feeling of Akaito's mouth around him.

Akaito's heart was hammering so hard in his chest he thought he might die. He could feel Kaito's small little baby cock inside his mouth, feel its softness and it's increasing firmness. Could feel as Kaito gained an erection against his tongue as Akaito stroked it inside of his mouth again, again, again, tasting, sucking gently, bobbing his head back and forth a little bit, teasing Kaito. His little baby brother was feeling good, and it was almost enough to make Akaito lose it right there.

Akaito made a soft noise that travelled in vibration up Kaito's small cock, and the younger boy shivered again and cried out lightly as he tried to thrust forwards. Akaito's larger hands wrapped warmly around Kaito's hips, commanding the little boy's body.

"Onii-chan!" Kaito called out, not sure what to do. It felt good, it felt good, but he didn't know what he was supposed to do with these feelings. Akaito's mouth bobbed faster and faster, and Kaito relaxed and tensed at the same time. His little hips started to shake as the stimulation continued.

"Onii-chan... wait, stop, I think... I have to pee!" Kaito cried out suddenly, clutching his little fingers into Akaito's crimson hair, but Akaito didn't reply, just moving even faster on Kaito's hard cock. Kaito shuddered, couldn't stop the movement of his hips seeking deeper entrance for his cock inside of his older brother's hot, wet mouth.

Akaito's hand moved from Kaito's hip down to his small, round, smooth ballsack, and stroked it lovingly as he continued to suck his little brother off. Kaito cried out again, thrusting hard forward, and Akaito's eyes opened to look up at Kaito's little face, which was flushed and panting, wide-eyed, staring back down at his older brother's crimson eyes.

An expression of strong need suddenly passed over Kaito's small little face, and Akaito thought his heart would stop. Kaito's little hips trembled hard and Kaito called out wordlessly as his small body shuddered and his eyes fluttered shut, his little head falling backwards. 

Akaito waited for the fluid to come out of Kaito's small, hard cock as the young bluenette orgasmed, but nothing came out. Kaito panted roughly, his blue eyes glazed over from pleasure, his small hands wrapped in Akaito's crimson hair loosening slightly.

Akaito moved his mouth reluctantly away, kissing Kaito's little inner thigh softly, and wrapped Kaito up in his big warm arms. Kaito pressed into the embrace, feeling exhausted and pleasured, his eyes wide from his orgasm.

"Onii-chan," Kaito's soft, almost alarmed sounding voice asked, "W-what /was/ that?" 

Akaito swallowed hard. He smelled Kaito's soft blue hair, felt it against his lips. "Don't worry, it's normal. It's called an orgasm. Adults get them sometimes, when something feels real good. Well, usually white stuff comes out when it happens, but maybe because you're-" Akaito paused before he said, 'a little kid' and finished, "Maybe because you're just starting, it hasn't happened yet."

Kaito nodded after a moment into Akaito's warm, comforting embrace. His older brother smelled good, a little spicy, and felt like home when he hugged Kaito. "I never had that happen before," Kaito admitted, feeling suddenly a little shy. Would Akaito judge him as a little kid, since he'd never had an orgasm before?

Akaito's cock pulsed at Kaito's words. Knowing that he'd been the cause of Kaito's very first orgasm was something beyond what Akaito had dreamed of having from the young bluenette. Akaito tilted his head, kissing Kaito's soft little neck again. The litte bluenette closed his eyes and allowed the kiss, relaxed and warm in Akaito's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is intended to be a simultaneous response to two separate fic requests; one for continuing shota, and one for first time yaoi lemon and to try to make it kind of sweet. (Sorry, but in the end, I couldn't come up with anything I felt comfortable claiming as being the "right" way to do a yaoi lemon lol, so I'm choosing to attempt to fulfull the other aspects of your request instead. ;) 
> 
> Since one of the requests was from a reviewer on AO3, I'll post this live on AO3 while it's still ongoing (instead of waiting until it's completed to decide whether to bother to post it or not.)
> 
> As always, feedback is encouragement, and thank you for taking the time to check out one of my stories. 
> 
> (P.S. - To the reviewers who asked for those two separate things, I hope you will like what I write here, and won't be disgruntled that I ended up starting a fic with the intention to contain both of those different sets of requirements.)


End file.
